Onegai Tenshi Weiss Keuz version
by samui hoshi
Summary: when Ken died when a mission gone horribly wrong.....Aya yells at the heavens to bring him back in exchange of his own life....An angel took pity on him so he imediately brought him back...But what's dis? The angel fell in love w him (pls. tell me wc p
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own  them *sniff*

Author's notes: Well this is the Weiss Kreuz version of "Onegai Tenchi"….. I just wrote this version because it's pairing is boyxgirl and I just can't stand it. Well they seemed to like it there so I hope you like it too….. please review.

­­­­­­_______________________________________________________

­­­

Prologue (?)

        Fujiyama Ran is madly in love with Hidaka Ken, an ex-professional soccer player who is now a cold-blooded murderer. He is already head over heels with him but the only problem is that he is too oblivious to know that he already is. He starts to be so confused when he sees Ken. He doesn't know why his heart starts to beat so fast whenever he brunette talks or beams a smile at him. Was he just nervous?………. I don't think so…… ran and nervousness just doesn't mix together. "Then what is it then?" he often asked this to his self. To make things more confusing ……whenever he sees Ken and Youji talking to each other, he often has this urge to bring out his katana and slash Kudo into two….. jealousy maybe?……."How can I be jealous?"……..unable to withstand this questions, he personally asked the person he knows who can clear things for him…..yup!…..Hidaka Ken.

        Well Ken was of no use though, even he can't understand it.

As time passed by, Ran finally realized that he was in love with the brunette, without hesitation, he went to tell him. "To take the load off my shoulders." was his reason.

        He was devastated though when he knew that Ken already had someone in his heart,,,,,,Youji Kudo, the official playboy assassin of Weiss.

        Heartbroken, Ran decided to focus his attention in their missions. But because of the fact that they live in one roof, work together and kill together, he can't contain his feelings. He tried everything to separate them, but nothing worked. His actions even caused Ken and Youji's relationship to be more stronger. Ran finally accepted defeat and decided to hide his emotions. (Colder than usual)

        Then one night, a mission gone horribly wrong. The injured assassins were immediately rushed to the nearest Kritiker hospital.

        The injured Ran woke up only to be welcomed by bad news.

        "We're sorry Abyssinian…….but we couldn't do anything to save Siberian…..we're sorry." Ran grabbed the man's collar and clenched his fist. "Go out!" he said while holding back his tears, "All of you! Get out!"

        Devastated, Ran threw the things his wounded arms can reach and yelled. "How could you do this to me?! Isn't my imoutto's coma and my parents death enough for you?! How could you this to him?! I mean he didn't do anything that is worth his life! Doushite? Doushite?  If you're so angry with me, why didn't you take me instead?! Bring him back!" His expressionless face was soon covered with tears.

        His angel who just beside him took pity on him. Without hesitation, the angel begged Kami-sama to bring him back…..and so he did.

        Everybody was happy……..this confused the angel……he wanted to see the person he brought back…….. hhee wanted to know why he was so precious to them.

        The angel sneaked to Ken's room and looked at the brunette's lifeless body……. The angel immediately felt a hot blush form on his face……" He's beautiful…….".  

Author's notes: Yes I know it's sucky but please review.


	2. Henna koto

Disclaimer: I don't own them *sniff* Author's notes: ........... um please review, please don't flame.....  
  
Warning- Shounen ai, weird stuff, forgot what it is called; the story is weird because it just came out of no where.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What did he see in that guy anyway?!" Steam starts to emit from his head. "I mean that idiot is a fucking playboy who brings prostitutes everyday, he is lazy and stupid." he starts to destroy the rose in front of him. "How could he have chosen that guy over me!?" He clenched his fist; blood soon flowed down his hands.  
  
Ran's POV  
  
"Ano Aya?" A familiar voice caught my attention.  
  
I turned around and gave him a glare.  
  
"The roses can't fight back you know, what did they do to you anyways" He raised one of his brown eyebrow.  
  
"I know....." I said in a colder tone. I looked at him once again. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Eh?" ?_?  
  
"Isn't today Eien's 1st year death anniversary?"  
  
He simply nods at me then smiles again.  
  
"Weren't you the bestest of friends?" I continued.  
  
He nods at me again.  
  
"Then why are you so happy?!" I raised my tone.  
  
"I finally convinced Yotan to come along!" His smile became bigger.  
  
"Soka!" I said.  
  
"Ne Aya!" He looked at me.  
  
"You want to come along!" He said in a small voice.  
  
"......."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"*sigh*"  
  
"Thank you Aya! I'm sure Eien is going to be so happy to see us!.... You made my day complete!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
  
I brushed of his tears and asked, "What time will I see you?"  
  
"Maybe after soccer practice....Practice!" He rushed to her room. After 5- 10 minutes He as already in his uniform and was carrying a soccer ball. "I'm going to be late....Gotta go! Gotta go!" He ran around while freaking out.  
  
He ran towards the exit, with pancake in his mouth.  
  
"I gave out a little snicker."  
  
*****  
  
Normal POV  
  
He finally returned to the shop.. As he entered, his playboy lover approached him.  
  
"Ohayou Ken-ken!" Youji greeted him joyfully.  
  
"Yo!" He responded.  
  
" You seem to be happy koi!" Youji said " Did something good to you?"  
  
"Uhuh! My team just entered the championships?!" His smile became bigger.  
  
"Wow! That's a miracle.." Youji laughed.  
  
"Youji!"  
  
" I'm kidding! Of course they entered; they've got you as a coach."  
  
*****  
  
"We have a mission." Aya approached the two.  
  
They went to the mission room where they were approached by a red haired woman.  
  
"Hi! There gorgeous!" Youji exclaimed.  
  
"Long time no see!" she removed Youji's hand from her shoulders.  
  
"Yotan!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry koi!"  
  
"So what's the mission?"  
  
The woman smiled, she gave them folders. " Your target is Matsudai Ichiro. He is the head of the Chiyo group.  
  
"Chiyo?" Youji interrupted.  
  
She nods then continues, "This organization is responsible for the kidnapping of teenage girls. According to our information, they use these girls as a sex slave.  
  
"Disgusting!" Aya muttered.  
  
After 10 minutes, the assassins set out to accomplish their mission.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for saving my neck back there Yotan!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"You have a beautiful complexion, such soft brown hair and what luscious lips you have" Ichiro ran his hands on Ken's body.  
  
"Get away from him Hentai!" Youji charged towards the man. He brought out his wire and wrapped it around the mans neck. "Shine!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"And you must reward me." Youji approached Ken. He ran his hands on the brunette.  
  
"Youji! Not now!"  
  
Youji pressed his lips on Ken's neck.  
  
Ken blushed. " Youji..... I think we should help Aya, he looks seriously hurt."  
  
"shhh! He can take care of his self" He kissed the brunette again.  
  
Youji led Ken outside the old warehouse.  
  
Youji kissed the brunette again. "Goodbye my toy." He brought out his wire and strangled Ken.  
  
Soon Ken's lifeless body fell down to the ground.  
  
Ken tried to open his eyes, he raised his head and looked at Youji. He was surprised at what he saw, Youji was kissing Ichiro and was laughing.  
  
"Why...Youji? Naze?" Ken said, his blood soon filled the floor... "Why?"  
  
Tbc (^_^)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Tying up loose ends:  
  
* Tenchi means angel.  
  
* Slight Ooc (especially Aya)....- because he is fun to play with.  
  
Well that's about all of what I can think of..... Please review, please tell me if this fic is worth continuing or if it is just a trash material. 


End file.
